


Hear My Words That I Might Teach You

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent-centric, Episode: s02e03 Ice Pick, referenced Gerard Argent, referenced Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: What happened at the start of Ice Pick, how Allison was taken to the Hale house-Chris planned it all.





	Hear My Words That I Might Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking for a while about how Chris and Bennett had set the start of the episode up to grab Allison so I wrote something.  
> Italics are Chris's memories

Chris waited inside the Food Mart, his SUV was parked down the street. He had bribed Martin to let them use it for half an hour.

 

Martin had merely shrugged and pocketed the money, mumbling about getting something to eat, despite it being after midnight.

 

Chris watched Allison pull up, glad he knew his daughter’s habits well enough for this to work. Otherwise it would be very hard to plan and awkward to explain to the sheriff.

 

Bennett walked out after Allison started pumping gas.

 

Chris heard Bennett drive off and as soon as the motorcycle was out of ear shot, flipped the switch on the fuse box, killing all power.

 

Chris then shoved the emergency handle on the back door to open it and walked to Allison’s car, swiping the keys when she looked around the other end of the parking lot.

 

Chris rounded the car and dropped the keys on the ground.

 

Allison came back for them and he hid behind the car on the passenger side.

 

Chris had a dark cloth bag and he came up behind Allison once she seemed scared enough.

 

Chris’s heart squeezed at the surprised squeal Allison let out as the bag went over her head. He quickly injected her with a sedative.

 

Allison went limp in his arms and he took her keys.

 

Chris placed Allison in the back of her car and got in the driver’s seat. He started the car and drove off to the old Hale house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bennett was waiting with rope and dish rags from his apartment.

 

Chris got out. “She’ll be out for a while, I’ll have time to record the message. Anyone around?”

 

Bennett shook his head. “We just have to hope Derek doesn’t interrupt us.”

 

“If he smells us, he won’t dare approach, we won’t have to worry.”

 

Chris went in and checked the rooms. He found a sturdy chair and another one that seemed like it would snap given enough force. Chris placed them in one of the side rooms, facing each other.

 

He pulled out his phone and found a voice manipulator. He pitched it lower and paced the questions, the threat of being bitten. He ended with a powerful, growling “He’d have to take measures into his own hands!” He knew Allison would catch on and was sure that wouldn’t have to be played.

 

Once that was finished, Chris went to check on Allison. He checked her pulse, it was steady. She’d be waking up soon.

 

Chris gathered Allison into his arms and carried her into the house.

 

Bennett followed.

 

Chris set Allison down in the chair that faced the rest of the house and held his hand out for the rope, crouching behind Allison.

 

Bennett gave it to him and he held Allison upright in the chair while Chris tied her wrists.

 

“Roll the bag up.”

 

Bennett did so and Chris gently pried Allison’s mouth open a fraction.

 

Chris rolled the dish rag and placed it in Allison’s mouth. Chris closed Allison’s mouth over the make shift rag and tied it off. He nodded and Bennett rolled the bag back down.

 

Chris went and sat in his chair, rocking back and forth, testing the strength. “You know what to do?”

 

Bennett came over. “Yes sir, I’ll be in ear shot just in case.”

 

Chris placed his hands behind his back and deepened his breathing as Bennett tied his wrists to make it seem like he was panicked as Allison would be.

 

Bennett rolled the other dish rag and placed it in Chris’s mouth.

 

Bennett then checked on Allison, she was still out.

 

Chris and Bennett waited patiently till she was awake, stirring and chest heaving as she realized she didn’t know where she was.

 

Bennett flipped the hood of his jacket up and yanked the bag from Allison’s head.

 

Chris’s heart ached to see Allison so scared, but he knew this would get her to understand. It would make her cautious and expect the unexpected, always be on her toes. She needed to keep her head cool and collected when faced with uncertainty.

 

Allison was clearly upset.

 

Chris was already working at trying to get loose, pulling at the rope, grunting.

 

Bennett had snuck back around to the other side of the room because the recording was playing.

 

Chris gave himself thirty seconds.

 

Chris pulled again, but the rope wouldn’t slip off his wrists, as he had expected. He locked his arms against the back of the chair and pulled at the weak joints instead.

 

He collapsed forward once the chair broke, tossed the rope aside and tugged the cloth down. He gave Allison a smug smile and held his hand out for the phone. He shut the recording off and got up, watching the anger flash into Allison’s eyes. _That’s my girl_.

 

Chris explained his reasoning, the briefest details about the family, why Isaac Lahey wasn’t dead _yet_.

 

Chris pressed the arrow into Allison’s hand and kissed her on the head.

 

_It’s what his mother had done the first time when she had set up his first escape before he was ten. She had done so because she had talked with Gerard about starting Chris’s training early._

 

_“You can never start a boy out too young, he needs to understand his place” is what he had heard Gerard say through the closed door._

 

_The next session had been with just Gerard, no talking and only a timer._

 

_Gerard had taken Chris from chess practice._

 

_Chris stopped trying to join clubs after that. He had to look after Kate as it was._

 

Chris hadn’t registered that he’d taken his jacket and gone outside. That’s what happened when he thought of his childhood, he went on auto pilot.

 

He stood outside of the Hale house, waiting for Victoria, she’d drop him off at the Food Mart to get his SUV. It would take her some time, he had just texted her and she would have to drive out here.

 

Chris had nothing but his memories.

 

_He had protested quite vehemently about taking Kate as she left school, but Gerard wouldn’t hear it._

 

_Chris’s heart had almost broken as Kate had cried, her tiny body fighting against the rope that held her._

 

_But she had sobered up quickly when Gerard came in and told her it was all an exercise. “To help you, you’ll never know when you might need to get out of a tough spot.”_

 

_Chris didn’t want to think what a situation like this with a nine-year-old would entail._

 

_Kate had excelled, slipping her bonds faster than Chris had at her age._

 

_After that, every so often, she would barge into Chris’s room and demand he tie her up and time her, to get faster._

 

_Chris could never say no and it kept her out of trouble, he would do homework while she worked._

 

_Except once when Gerard needed them and had cut Kate loose. “You could get hurt sweetie, only do that when I’m with you.”_

 

_Chris had been stuck on patrol that night during the hunt, in the bitter Eastern seaboard winter._

 

_Chris never let Kate practice again and she stopped asking._

 

_Eventually she could slip more than just rope and had been the first one out when a pack of wendigos had kidnapped her and Chris._

 

Chris’s heart ached, often he wondered now where he went wrong. How had he slipped up so much to not see that Gerard was poisoning his sister’s mind?

 

Chris was startled from his thoughts when someone approached. It was Victoria.

 

“How is she?”

 

They walked back to the car. “Fine. Though she might have a word with you when she gets home. She wasn’t happy about McKinney going after the Lahey kid.”

 

Victoria wrapped her arm with Chris’s. “Well now we can have discussions about Derek Hale and his pack with Allison present.”

 

Chris nodded. “She’s going to be a great hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr  
> tell me if I missed a tag


End file.
